random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
What your school is like
Cheese Mochlum *50% of the kids are idiots. *25% of the teachers are idiots. *Gym class sucks. *Language arts sucks. *A few kids hate Nintnedo *A few kids LIKE Nintendo :D *A few kids like Call of Doody *A few kids HATE Call of Doody :D *I know dar is a brony in one of mah clases *PINGAS *WE OCCASIONALLY WATCH MOVIES IN BAND! :D *My bus has never been on time to the bus stop. NOT ONCE IN THE YEAR! So basically I have really mixed feelings AwesomeCartoonFan01 My school - *Has enough (stupid) drama to become a TV show (There's ALOT of it) *PEOPLE THERE THINK THE MUPPETS ARE FOR BABIES D:< (MOST people) *No one knows what Portal is. (Well, at least in my grade. I'm pretty sure some other people know) *Everypony one is WAY too competive at games. *Almost 97% of my grade loves Sundrop (expect me) *Science is best class (Well for me) *No one really likes FiM but me *I'm still not sure if anyone likes/dislikes Nintendo or CoD. It's probably a mixture of both for all I know. *Most people for some reason don't like me NC pretty baller sometimes, i met some new friends and i still have my old friends with me and they love playing Steam games such as Payday, TF2, Portal, HL2, basically PC games i love only class i really like is 1st and 3rd period since they involve computers and i get to read tvtropes anyday bby B) Master ventus *Everyone in the school (not counting me and a few other kids) are complete idiots. CompliensCreator00 Mine is okay.... except for the 8th graders. *We get to disect frogs! (not Kermit) *My art is popular in my class. *The 8th graders are loud, annoying, and mean. *Most 7th graders are friendly. *THE OTHER 2 GRADES I DUNNO SHADDAP *pizza is meh *Band Class *but not that one kid behind me in band class Tornadospeed *Every guy in my class plays Call of Duty or another similar first person shooter. *Every girl in my class listens to One Direction. *Just about everyone is fanboying over either XBOX One or PS4, and are constantly getting in console wars. *Everyone thinks constantly using doge will make them popular. *I can't use any references because nobody shares any of my interests. *Most people are c*nts. Redsox1099 *CoD is WAYYYYYY too popular. D:< *South Park is also popular. :D *These two boys piss me off by L.A.R.P.ing and TICKLING each other. (IN GYM CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!) *We are forced to read horrible books during the year and during the summer (the guys going to 9th grade are actually lucky. They get to read my favorite book! (along the lines of Hetherb Ungerherb Amesgerb)) *People appreciate Nintendo, yet most people don't know what Valve is! *Some 8th graders called me GHAY! *Too many annoying people. *95% of people HATE FiM. *All of the hot chicks get me feeling...... wierd inside. (There's ALOT of them.....) *I get mostly straight A's! :D Livin' in a fun house *good Moon snail *I pet my cat every so often *I can be here as well as in school *I do it on a couch *No teacher, except for my dad *I'm homeschooled. Gray Pea Shooter *Boring *Some AMAZING TEACHERZ *The worst art teacher ever *50% Bland Annoying *40% Athletic People who r showoffs *5% Annoying people *5% Weird People (Friends) Bowser & Jr. Hell. UltimateMegaGeo *25% Annoying People *6 Kids that UMG hates SO MUCH *96% Don't watch The Simpsons *98.7% Don't even know what Storage Wars is *5% Play Nintendo games *10% Are My friends (hey there's a lotta kids there can't be friends with all) *75% Fun *80% Nice Teachers *95% Think MLP sucks *85% Hate School *0.1% Go on Random-ness Wiki (guess who) Rawrlego! *1 out of hundreds of kids go on this wiki. *5 out of hundreds of kids like Team Fortress 2 *1 out of those hundreds of kids is a brony. *Very few of the teachers are mean. *Most of my friends hate COD and like TF2, Blockland, Nintendo, and Minecraft! *Most people are addicted to stoopid little television. *I'm like the only one that knows about the magic of friendship! Lulz #A Christian school #No bullies (Fluttershy: yay) #4 of my classmates are MLP fans (2 bronies and 2 pegasisters)/5% are bronies and pegasisters #No one knows Doctor Who... :( Lol jk ((Well, I keep it as a secret. Even 1/8 of my cover is blown) #Several of my classmates know and are fans of Pacific Rim (Fluttershy: yay) #Science is better (WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!) #95% aren't bronies/pegasisters (Don't know FiM/Non-Bronies/Pegasisters) #27% (possibly) are fans of PacRim #83% doesn't know PacRim (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!) #Math is still boring Category:School Category:School Sucks Category:School needs to get cancelled. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Ponies